


The Pass to K'un-Lun

by fannishliss



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tantric Sex, curtain fic in a tiny monastic cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Colleen goes with Danny to K'un-Lun, and it isn't there.  What happens next?





	The Pass to K'un-Lun

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked for some hurt/comfort after Danny and Colleen find the gate to K'un-Lun closed, so I hope she will enjoy this. :D

“It’s gone,” Danny mumbled. 

 

“What?” Colleen asked. 

 

“K’un-Lun.It’s gone.It should be right there.”He waved toward the opposite side of the valley.Swirling clouds of mist swallowed up the valley floor, giving no hint towards what type of terrain might be concealed below. On the other side, a barren rocky plateau halfway up the side of the mountain seemed to be the site Danny was waving at.There were no ruins or any sign of a city there at all, merely a rocky field, blank and empty of agriculture or habitation. 

 

“There?” Colleen asked. 

 

Grief, guilt and anger twisted Danny’s features.He nodded, tight lipped.“That’s what happens if the Iron Fist abandons his post,” Danny said. “The Hand attacked…” 

 

“No,” Colleen said, “that can’t be right.” 

 

“Don’t try to make me feel better!” Danny yelled. 

 

Colleen reached out and grabbed Danny with both hands.“Danny, use your eyes!Look at it!There’s nothing there!I can’t even tell there was ever a city there at all!The Hand didn’t destroy it, or capture it, or whatever—- I think that it must have gone back through to the other dimension.Isn’t that what it’s supposed to do? 

 

“Uh, I, I guess,” Danny stumbled, blinking in confusion.He was nearly in shock, Colleen realized. 

 

“It’s only here once every fifteen years, right? for how long?”Colleen asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Danny said.“The monks didn’t like that kind of question.” 

 

“They didn’t like any kind of question, if you ask me,” Colleen grumbled.“You told me there’e a Gate that opens.But that’s where we’re standing right now, isn’t it? I think the Gate is closed, meaning, the City isn’t there. It’s not your fault.It’s just what happens.” 

 

“Then why all these slain Hand warriors?” Danny challenged. 

 

“You told me that there are plenty of warriors in K’un-Lun, like Davos, who are ready to fight the Hand whether or not they have the Iron Fist, isn’t that right?” 

 

“Well, yes,” Danny said. 

 

“Then it looks like that’s what they did.The Hand tried to attack, fighters from K’un-Lun fought them off, they went home and the Gate closed.Right?” 

 

“I guess so,” Danny said, still looking miserable. 

 

“Nothing you did could possibly determine whether the Gate was open or shut,” Colleen said. 

 

“Maybe,” Danny said. 

 

“Come on,” Colleen said.“Didn’t you have any shelter up here? Wasn’t this your post? Surely you weren’t meant to stand there day and night?” 

 

“Well, no,” Danny said.“There’s a shelter built into the rocks, just over there.” 

 

Colleen shivered in revulsion as Danny led her past the bodies of the fallen Hand warriors.All told, there were fewer than a dozen, and the bloodstained snow did not indicate more than a skirmish had taken place. All the bodies wore the clothing of the Hand, so Colleen assumed that the Hand had lost the fight, whoever they had been fighting —which must have been K’un-Lun warriors. 

 

The wind whipped fiercely through the pass and across the open area where they had stood to look down into the valley.Danny turned his back to the valley, walking a short distance along the rock face.Stepping around behind a large stone, Danny seemed to disappear before Colleen realized that he had levered open what looked to be a flat rock slab, but was really a thick wooden door, stuccoed to resemble the rough gray rock of the mountain. 

 

Danny stepped sideways through the door and Colleen edged in beside him.Behind the door, Danny stood in a tiny cell, not much taller than his head, narrower than the span of his arms, and just long enough for the narrow pallet that stretched the length of the room.The shelter had been carved out of the rock face itself, impossible to detect if you didn’t already know it was there. 

 

Inside the shelter, the constant roar of wind was muted.The dark cell grew a little brighter as Danny lit candles set into ledges here and there on the rock wall.Colleen’s eyes quickly adjusted as she inspected the place. 

 

Near the door was a ledge holding a charcoal brazier and small tea kettle. A little pot hung above it on a hook driven into the doorframe. A large burlap bag, most likely full of rice, leaned against the wall beneath the ledge, and there were a few stacked bins containing what looked like onions, and dried things Colleen couldn’t identify. 

 

“Home sweet home,” Danny said with a sigh. 

 

The room was not even four feet wide.The pallet was raised up off the floor by a chest of drawers, and Colleen wondered what was inside them. 

 

At least there were plenty of blankets. 

 

“Be my guest,” Danny said, gesturing to Colleen.She edged past him and sat down on the pallet, her back to the wall farthest from the door.She tried to imagine spending her life, alternating between twenty hour days guarding the pass in a whipping icy wind, and catching the bare minimum of sleep in such a room, when the body of even an Immortal Iron Fist would otherwise break down. 

 

“I’ll fetch water,” Danny said.“The spring is not far.I’ll be right back.” He hefted a wooden pail from the corner of the room farthest from the door, and was gone before Colleen had a chance to reply. 

 

Alone in the cell, Colleen caught her breath. Life with Danny had become a whirlwind of hurricane proportions.Cast adrift from her adopted family, she had thrown in her lot with Danny and traveled to the other side of the world. They had journeyed by range rover, donkey and finally by foot to a high pass across one of the world’s tallest mountains, only to find that the mythological city Danny had called home for fifteen years had once again slipped out of phase with the rest of earthly existence. 

 

Both and Colleen and Danny had been dealt blow after blow by the revelations brought to light since his return to New York. Danny had expected a joyful homecoming and received the very opposite, locked up as a mental patient and hunted as a criminal.Colleen had discovered that the organization to whom she had dedicated her adult life was actually a shadowy syndicate dealing in drugs and who knew what else. 

 

Colleen tried to find her focus. She had been more than willing to undertake this journey with Danny, to find the mystical city of K’un-Lun, and now that K’un-Lun was no longer there, they would simply need to retrace their steps back to New York.Together, they would face whatever happened next.The disappearance of K’un-Lun was not the blow to Colleen that it was to Danny.To her, it was merely a hardship, meaning that she would need to spend the night in this little cell with her lover before returning down the mountain the following morning.To Colleen’s way of thinking, it could actually be cozy, a bonding experience, a taste of the ancient monkish way of life that Danny had known for more than half his life.Certainly they would not have to face down the disapproving glares of Danny’s old teachers, who would probably still expect him to remain celibate, whether or not they themselves kept the vow. 

 

By the time Danny returned with the pail full of water, Colleen was in good spirits. 

 

“This kettle is just big enough for two cups of tea, but I only have one bowl,” Danny said, looking with sad eyes at what passed for a kitchen in the little cell. 

 

“That’s okay,” Colleen said.“Do what you would normally do, and I’ll be happy to share.I don’t really feel like breaking out the dehydrated dinners we packed unless we have to.” 

 

“Well, there’s plenty of rice,” Danny said, almost not wrinkling his nose at all. “And these mushrooms and dried bean curd have a half life of ten or fifteen years I think.” 

 

“Om nom nom,” Colleen said, with a perfectly straight face, achieving the desired effect of making Danny chuckle. 

 

Danny lit two or three pieces of charcoal in the little brazier and Colleen had to trust they would not asphyxiate. Soon the little kettle had boiled a pot of water, which Danny poured into his monk’s bowl with a bit of loose tea. While they drank the tea, slowly, so as not to disturb the unfurling leaves clustered at the bottom of the bowl, Danny started the rice, adding bits of things from the various bins to soften and flavor the rice as it cooked.The delicate scent of the tea filled Colleen’s senses, calming her even as the tea’s heat warmed her from the inside out.Sharing the bowl of tea, alternating small sips with Danny, was a sweet, meditative experience.His brows were not so tight with frowning by the time the rice pot came off the brazier.He tasted the rice, nodded, and put more water on to boil for a second pot of tea. 

 

Colleen wondered at her taste buds as she dipped into the rice, sharing the cell’s one spoon with Danny.The rice was hot and simple, the bean curd bland, the mushroom rich and flavorful, lending its subtle umami to the dish. 

 

“This reminds me of supper with my grandfather,” Colleen said.“Except he used a lot more seaweed.” 

 

“No seaweed in K’un-Lun,” Danny said.“But maybe for breakfast you’d like me to add the wild mustard.” 

 

Colleen laughed.“Holding out the best for last!” she accused. 

 

Danny smiled shyly, lowering his chin and looking away. 

 

Colleen lifted his chin with a gentle finger. “Do you know exactly how gorgeous you are?” 

 

“No,” Danny said, almost defiantly.“You’re the gorgeous one.” 

 

Colleen leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, gentle, yet insistent. 

 

“Gorgeous,” she whispered, marveling at his perfect golden complexion, brilliant blue eyes, and finely drawn brows. 

 

“Gorgeous,” he echoed, and gave her back the kiss until the kettle boiled and Danny pulled back with a smile.He slid the cover over the coals on the brazier, to smother them out. He poured the steaming water into the tea bowl, steeping the leaves a second time. 

 

“Waste not want not,” Danny said, just as Colleen said the same. 

 

“Jinx,” Colleen said, offering her pinky, which Danny hooked with his own.They smiled at each other. 

 

They drank the second, weaker pot of tea and Colleen felt almost happy. She couldn’t be completely happy, not with the shock and disappointment Danny felt at K’un-Lun’s disappearance, but she felt safe and warm, and she was glad to be with Danny at such a stressful time.Who knew what he might have done if she hadn’t been there with him? 

 

Danny poured the last bit of hot water into the rice pot, scraping it well with the spoon and drinking down the bits. 

 

“What about the tea leaves?” Colleen said, intrigued by the efficiency of Danny’s meal. 

 

“I’ll dump them out next time I shit,” he said. 

 

Danny’s matter of fact statement hit Colleen in the funny bone, and she began to laugh. Danny grinned, and then joined in with her laughter. 

 

“Even the Immortal Iron Fist has to break for a BM,” Colleen gasped. 

 

“Unavoidable,” Danny laughed. 

 

Finally they had laughed it out. 

 

“What do you use for a toilet?” Colleen said. She didn’t see a chamber pot. 

 

“I whizz off the side of the mountain,” Danny said, and Colleen erupted into another bout of laughter. 

 

“Ha ha ha,” Colleen said.“Is it raining? or is an Immortal One taking a leak?” 

 

Danny rolled his eyes and tried to stop laughing. 

 

“We’ll go together,” Danny said after they had calmed down.“I don’t want you to fall off the side while trying to find a good place to squat.This is why it’s so convenient to have a penis.” 

 

Colleen giggled, but didn’t lose it again.She felt warm and pleasant from the simple meal and the tea, and hated to leave the warm room to go out again into the howling night. 

 

They went out, and it was still light, the last of the summer day still holding on despite the chill of the wind and the snow on the ground.Danny led her a short way on along the path to a place that was convenient for peeing, and turned his back to give her some privacy.They were back inside before she had time to catch the chill. 

 

“We’ll go back down the mountain tomorrow at first light,” Danny said, grimly. 

 

Colleen laid her hand on his.“I’m sorry you got such a shock, but I’m glad I’m here with you.” 

 

“I’m glad too,” Danny said.His earnest, childlike nature was a miracle to Colleen — so rare, so unlikely in someone who had suffered so much.He was living proof that troubled fortune could not always defeat an optimistic outlook.

 

Colleen was overwhelmed with tenderness for Danny. He tried so hard to be fair, and good, and kind, and he had been sorely mistreated.Colleen wanted to be good to Danny.And, she had to be honest with herself, she wanted to take the time to enjoy him, here in this isolated haven where there was no more to be done. 

 

“Lie back,” Colleen urged. 

 

Danny looked at Colleen and suddenly his eyes began to twinkle. “Are you thinking of tempting a dedicated monk away from his vows?” 

 

Privately, Colleen was not so sure about Danny’s attitude toward his vows.“Not at all,” she replied breezily.“I am only thinking of myself, and my code doesn’t swear me to celibacy.” 

 

“I like your code,” Danny said, not for the first time. 

 

“Me too,” Colleen said. 

 

Danny and Colleen had dressed in layers to make the climb.The little cell had warmed quickly and mostly of their layers were already shed, so getting naked did not take long. 

 

“Roll over,” she told Danny, and he moved to lie facedown. She took her time, stroking the strong muscles of his back with long, soothing strokes, until they were pliant and relaxed.  She worked on his shoulders and neck, digging in, but not too hard.As she loosened the tension in his scalp, she relished his moans of enjoyment.The loose curls felt fantastic as she pulled them through her fingers. 

 

Danny was so relaxed now, but Colleen kept going working out the tension in his arms and hands and fingers.It was awe-inspiring to think of Danny’s strong, no-nonsense, hard-working hand, and the fire it could produce from the focusing of his chi.She kneaded the hand and Danny smiled, making a happy noise almost like a purr. 

 

She worked her way down his back again, to his glutes and thighs.His strong legs and butt were enticing to her, but she kept focused on her massage and contented herself to know that he was almost certainly hard, to tell by the noises he was making. As she finished with his calves and feet, he was moaning out loud.His feet were very sensitive, and by the time she had finished rubbing the arch and stretching each toe, he was making pornographic noises and she was highly aroused. 

 

“Turn over,” she whispered and Danny turned right side up.The scars of his training, the mark of the Iron Fist, were glaring against his pale skin.Colleen soothed across his pectorals, bending to suckle at his nipples, to kiss the tender skin beneath his ears, and to sweep her hair across the blackened skin of his mark. 

 

Colleen kissed the strong, flat stomach of her lover and then looked into his eyes. 

 

“Is it okay if I kiss you here,” she said, touching his erection. 

 

“Yes,” he said solemnly. 

 

“Let me know when you want to stop,” Colleen said. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever want to stop,” Danny said. His sweet smile never ceased to amaze her. 

 

Colleen smiled back.“I get that.But eventually my jaw will get tired.” 

 

“Stop when you are ready, and we’ll move on,” Danny said simply. 

 

Making love with Danny was so different from anything Colleen had ever done. Danny’s only priority was to make the most of every second they were together. Kissing Colleen, breathing with her, smiling into her eyes, or fucking her till she screamed, it was all the same to him.His mastery of chi meant he didn’t need or want to ejaculate; sex was about pleasure, an ongoing bliss that he could build into peaks or allow to swell into long repeating waves, whatever he sensed that she needed.His own needs were met just by being with her. Sex with Danny was nothing like Colleen had ever imagined, and better than she had ever dreamed. 

 

She took her time suckling him, teasing her mouth with his hardness, reveling in the taste and smell of him, rolling his balls gently in her fingers.His erection felt good in her mouth, silky and firm, and it tasted strangely sweet.She scratched lightly along his thighs to feel him jump, and moaned deep in her throat to her the rumbling sounds of enjoyment he sang back. 

 

Eventually she pulled off. 

 

“Your turn?” Danny asked. 

 

“Please,” Colleen said. She stretched out on the pallet and wondered, fleetingly, how many women had ever visited this narrow cell, if any other Iron Fist had ever been as kind and gentle and loving as Danny Rand. 

 

He knelt between her legs and licked her open, moaning appreciatively as he tasted her. 

 

“Mm, Colleen,” he said.“Ambrosia.” 

 

“Food of the gods?” she laughed. 

 

“Mmhmm,” he agreed. His tongue had laved her open, and his cock gently followed, pressing inside her slick opening. 

 

“Breathe, let it build,” he ordered, and Colleen felt the incredible rush of her orgasm rising inside her, building with every breath.He felt so good inside her, hot and hard, deep inside where she needed him. 

 

“Don’t come,” he said.“Look into my eyes, feel the pleasure rushing out into your fingers, into your toes, feel it suffusing your body and rising like a flame from the top of your head.” 

 

“Ungh,” Colleen said, as the rapture took over, beginning to shake her whole body.How is he talking, she vaguely thought. 

 

“Breathe,” he said,“breathe,” and she breathed, feeling his heart pound against her, feeling his sex deep inside her, feeling the chi build inside her own body, a golden fire of bliss. 

 

“Hold,” he said, “hold.Relax, let it go.” His voice was hypnotic, sounding so far away, yet at the same time like it was coming from inside her own mind.“Let it go, release, release.Oh perfect, Colleen,wow,let’s ride it up again.” 

 

Then he began to move and his rhythm inside her was so slow and deep it felt like lava pouring down into the sea, molten, inexorable. 

 

“Hold — breathe — release — “ 

 

Danny made love to her like that until Colleen couldn’t remember where she was or what she was.She was a forest and he was the rain.She was a golden expanse of grassy savannah, and he was the unrelenting tropical sun.She was a coral, and he was the ocean. She was a narrow mountain stream, and he was the gush of its icy waters, flowing down through her rivulets. 

 

Time fell away. Their hearts beat together, strong and steady.There was no Colleen Wing or Danny Rand, there was only a leaping flame, one divine conflagration, burning but not consuming, the light of two souls shining as one. 

 

In the morning, Colleen opened her eyes with a smile on her lips.Nothing was sticky. Nothing hurt, even in the slightest. Danny must have bathed her while she slept — this didn’t surprise her. She felt fantastic, perfect, reborn. 

 

Danny was already making tea, a gentle smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Morning,” he said. 

 

“Good morning,” she said happily, and it really, really was. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story please take a moment to comment and say hi! We have to stick together! :D


End file.
